vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Чайлд, Вир Гордон
Вир Гордон Чайлд (Чайльд) ( ; 14 апреля 1892, Сидней — 19 октября 1957, близ Катумбы, Маунт Виктория, Новый Южный Уэльс, Австралия) — британско-австралийский историк-марксист, один из ведущих археологов XX века. Биография Уроженец Австралии, Гордон Чайлд в 1914 поступил в Куинз-колледж Оксфордского университета для изучения классических языков в качестве стипендиата. Вернувшись в Австралию, с 1919 по 1921 был личным секретарем лейбориста Джона Стори, члена законодательного совета и премьер-министра штата Новый Южный Уэльс. После внезапной смерти премьер-министра Чайлд оставил политику и отправился в Европу. Свои воспоминания об опыте работы в администрации Нового Южного Уэльса Чайлд отобразил в книге «How Labour Governs» (1923). В дальнейшем он сохранял левые убеждения и стал одним из самых известных марксистских интеллектуалов в Западной Европе. В 1925 Чайлд окончательно перебрался в Великобританию, став библиотекарем Королевского антропологического института в Лондоне. В 1927—1946 Чайлд был профессором доисторической археологии в Эдинбургском университете и заведующим кафедры доисторической археологии, а затем возглавил Институт археологии при Лондонском университете, директором которого оставался до 1956. Проводил важные раскопки на Оркнейских островах (Скара-Брей, 1928—1930), в Шотландии и Северной Ирландии, принимал участие в археологических экспедициях в Грецию, на Балканы, в Ирак, Индию и США. В 1956 приехал в Австралию, где и умер через год, посещая Большой Водораздельный хребет (хотя обстоятельства его смерти выглядят естественными, но высказывались и предположения о самоубийстве археолога). Сочинения Работы Чайлда выявляют синтез широты знаний, касающихся древней и доисторической истории, и уникальной манеры изложения. По уровню охвата доисторического материала в географическом отношении они остаются непревзойденными до нашего времени. В число известнейших трудов Чайлда входят следующие книги: «У истоков европейской цивилизации» (другие варианты перевода названия «Рассвет европейской цивилизации» и «Рассвет европейской цивилизации», The Dawn of European Civilization; 1925, последнее, 6-е, прижизненное издание, 1957), «Дунай в доисторические времена» (The Danube in Prehistory; 1929) и опубликованная посмертно «Предыстория европейского общества» (Prehistory of European Society; 1957), ставшие классикой европейской археологии и древней истории, а также «Социальная революция» (The Social Revolution, 1951) и «Восстановление прошлого» (1956). Кроме того, перу Чайлда принадлежат научно-популярные книги, предназначенные широкому кругу читателей, например, «Человек создаёт себя» (Man Makes Himself; 1936), представляющая комплексную картину параллельной эволюции общества и технологии, и «Что случилось в истории» (What Happened in History, 1942), введение в древнюю и доисторическую археологию. Вклад в науку Исследование Чайлдом истории первобытных обществ Европы III—II тысячелетий до н. э. было призвано определить корни европейской цивилизации оценить степень взаимных влияний древней Европы и Ближнего Востока, а также исследовать структуру и характер археологических культур Европы накануне их включения в ойкумену цивилизованного мира. Исходя из материалистических позиций и марксистской методологии, создал универсальную концепцию развития человечества. Источником европейской цивилизации считал высокие культуры Древнего Ближнего Востока. Заслугой Чайлда в области археологии является перемещение акцента с тривиального изучения и описания артефактов на изучение общества, восстанавливаемого на их основании. Чайлд рассматривал развитие цивилизации как следствие двух успешных революций. Первая, неолитическая, сделала возможным производящее хозяйство (приручение и разведение домашних животных, земледелие) и распространение оседлых сельских общин. Вторая, урбанистическая революция, непосредственно связана с возникновением городов, цивилизации и государственных институтов как таковых (сами понятия неолитическая и урбанистическая революция были введены Чайлдом). Ключевыми причинами урбанистической революции являются развитие технологий и наличие растущих излишков пищи. Чайлд предлагал 10 критериев, отличающих городскую цивилизацию от предшествовавших обществ: # увеличение размеров и плотности поселений, превращение их в города; # социальная стратификация (классовое расслоение), предусматривающая существование привилегированного правящего класса, использующего государственную машину для сохранения своего превосходства над угнетёнными; # механизмы извлечения «социальных излишков» для поддержания государственного аппарата, включая налоги или дань; # политическая организация, построенная по территориальному, а не только родственному признаку, — государство; концентрация власти; # общественное разделение труда, позволяющее выделение категорий ремесленников и специалистов в непроизводственных сферах; # интенсивная экономика, предусматривающая внешнюю торговлю; # письменность или её заменители; # возникновение зачатков точных наук; # развитое изобразительное искусство; # монументальные общественные постройки. Список трудов Чайлда * How Labour Governs (1923) * The Dawn of European Civilization (1925) * The Aryans: A Study of Indo-European Origins (1926) * The Danube in Prehistory (1929) * The Bronze Age (1930) * The Forest Cultures of Northern Europe: A Study in Evolution and Diffusion (1931) * The Continental Affinities of British Neolithic Pottery (1932) * Neolithic Settlement in the West of Scotland (1934) * New Light on the Most Ancient East (1935) * Prehistory of Scotland (1935) * Man Makes Himself (1936, slightly revised 1941, 1951) * Prehistoric communities of the British Isles (1940, 2nd edition 1947) * What Happened in History (1942) * The Story of Tools (1944) * Progress and Archaeology (1944, 1945) * History (1947) * Social Worlds of Knowledge (1949) * The Constitution of Archaeology as a Science (1953) * Society and Knowledge (1956) * Piecing Together the Past: The Interpretation of Archeological Data (1956) Категория:Археологи Великобритании Категория:Историки Великобритании Категория:Марксисты Категория:Социальная эволюция Категория:Родившиеся в 1892 году Категория:Родившиеся 14 апреля Категория:Умершие в 1957 году Категория:Умершие 19 октября Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту